


Affliction

by LeviAftermath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And she's bad ass, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/F, F/M, Hanji is a doctor, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, No triggers?, Ouch, Reapers, Silver tongued though, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike, bottom Nana, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAftermath/pseuds/LeviAftermath
Summary: Erwin's a reaper and Levi is his next target. He's been following him for quite some time now - and a rather unfortunate side effect has surfaced; He's grown attached.





	1. Conflicting Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Been toying with the idea of writing this for quite some time now, and I finally poured out the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and lem'me know what you think. -xo

“I don't want to take him.” Erwin sighed heavily, watching the EKG monitor with a heavy sense of dissatisfaction. Mike stood to his side and offered only a curt nod in response. Silence reigned for several tense seconds as the pair simply lingered. 

“It's our job. You know this,” Mike finally responded. Erwin scowled and turned away, unable to watch the struggling of a weak heart made visible courtesy of an intricate machine. 

There, they remained. Unobserved, non-corporeal. Such was the benefit of lineage granted. Humans had many names for their kind, though one in particular seemed to be favored; Reapers. 

“I've never had a job last so long. Normally they pass within an appropriate time frame. This has been going on for years. Do you know how many others I've taken? Just while waiting for him?” Their object of fixation lay in a hospital bed, a plethora of assorted wires and other various instruments attached to pale flesh. It'd been seventeen long years, far exceeding the average wait time to claim a human soul. 

Most reapers had been designated with targets that were usually terminated within a few months' time. 

Levi. The mere name was spoken with hushed whispers between reapers. The only human to have evaded his death not once, but a staggering total of twelve times. With each incident, Erwin had lingered nearby, watching with a near forlorn expression. He pondered the deviant with curiosity, for in all of his inordinate lifespan, the reaper had never seen a human cling so strongly to life. 

Certainly not when they had so little. 

“Why do you think he does it?” Erwin inquired. Mike pursed his lips into a tight line and shrugged. 

“The boy's reasoning is far beyond me. Or perhaps I simply lack the inability to comprehend. We will never understand them, Erwin. They are different, other. It might be safer to assume that human emotion comes into play – but when looking at him, I am still at a loss.” 

It'd been seventeen years ago when Erwin had been assigned to Levi's deliverance. A mere child in their grand scheme of things, the reaper had taken to his usual routine of merely biding his time. Back then, the boy had a family, a full life, before everything had been shattered by the revelation of deplorable news. Delivered by the mouth of a doctor, Erwin watched as a family was torn apart as a result. 

He'd stood in their home, watching as both mother and father screamed at each other in a small kitchen, arguing over things Erwin didn't understand. Bills, bankruptcy, debt, all subjects foreign to the reaper. The recollection of the very first incident was still fresh in his mind. Erwin had observed Levi, alone in his bedroom. A small boy clinging desperately to the silver threads of life. 

The visual was captivating, in its own way. In a reaper's eyes, human souls possessed a faint glow. Most emanated a cool, blue aura. Feathered edges were tethered by a collective of silver strands, grounding them to both life and earth. Occasionally, the odd soul had been reborn and bore an entirely different aura. 

Levi had been one of them. Few reapers lived long enough to bear witness to a soul who's radiance reflected with the warmth of golden hues, never mind those given the task of reaping them. They never seemed to live long, burning too brightly, too hot for this world. In most normal cases, the detriments stacked against them were simply too much. It usually came in the form of physical ailments. In that regard, Levi was no different. Except, perhaps in his own way, he was. 

Erwin had long since decided that to be a bad thing. Everything that made Levi unique would prove to be his undoing. He'd stood there, watching the young boy tethered by only a handful of remaining strands. Some had become frayed, their connections severed. For the first time in his existence, Erwin had intervened with fate, a decision that would later haunt him. He'd only just managed to captivate the attention of the parents, directing them with subtleties to Levi's room. 

They'd made it to the hospital just in time, with Levi being rushed into the operating room. 

News had been grim and continued to grow darker ever since. 

As fate would have it, the day came when Mike had appeared beside Erwin as he watched over Levi. “Their time is coming,” he'd stated brusquely. 

“I know.” 

And it had. 

Odds seemed to be perpetually stacked against the Ackermans that day. Levi had finally turned sixteen and a small celebration ensued. It was certainly overdue, given the fact that the boy wasn't supposed to live past the young age of twelve. The family viewed every day as a blessing and every milestone reached had been cherished. The party itself had been small, held in the comfort of their own home per Levi's request. Just as they'd commenced to opening gifts, the boy gasped. 

Erwin was left watching as yet another silver strand was severed. 

Levi clutched desperately at his chest, expression contorted into one of pain. 

The family had promptly set out in the direction of the hospital while Erwin remained behind. Mike, who'd been standing by his side offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps this will mean the end of their suffering,” were the only parting words offered as his companion disappeared. 

Amidst a torrential downpour of rain, a suburban made haste towards their destination. Erwin's hands clenched into fists as he was aware of the exact moment things had horrifically gone wrong; it was the very reason Mike had appeared that day. 

Two tortured souls would be delivered, while Levi would be left behind. 

Various reports documented the accident, and Erwin watched as Levi would wake the next day to witness it on the television. The reaper hovered in the corner of the hospital room, unaware that the current four walls would soon become intimately familiar to him. Time came to pass, albeit in a miserably slow fashion. Erwin had begun to accept other jobs once again as a means to occupy himself - though never strayed too far from Levi. 

Once in a great while, he would return to see Levi. The radiance of a warm soul never failed to ease his troubled mind, something that often made him feel a bit selfish. Unlike most of his kind, Erwin suffered for what he did. With each deliverance, a bit of their life was imparted to him. Children, parents, doctors, teachers. He'd never forgotten a single one, nor their stories. It weighed quite heavily, almost suffocating as if it were a tangible presence. Mike had been the only other reaper to share a similar burden and thus, the two had become close companions. 

Both now stood in Levi's room once more. Years had passed since the first fateful day and the reapers had picked up a habitual routine. Today was different, in lieu of a startling revelation. In their absence, something had been drastically altered. The patient seemed more awake than usual and Erwin regarded him with a fond expression. 

“Tomorrow will mark the eighteenth year that you and I have watched over him.” Mike nodded in response and crossed his arms. “It's his birthday as well. He'll be thirty.” 

Absently, Mike shuffled a bit more for comfort until he was leaning back against the wall. “I've never been all that curious in regards to humans. You and I know enough from their memories,” Mike began with hesitation. “And yet I still don't know why he hasn't given up.” 

“Something tells me Levi doesn't know how to give up. I don't think he has it in him. Look at how brightly he glows from within – more so than any of the others that I've seen.” Despite knowing it was dangerous, Erwin realized he almost sounded hopeful. 

“Most have their connections severed all at once through accidents or other various means, Erwin. Levi almost seems to be consciously clinging to his. You are forgetting something, however.” Mike gestured to Levi. “He is running out of chances.” 

“I know. How's your human faring?” It was a swift move to alter their current topic. 

“Nanaba is well. Through no intervening of mine, she was somehow spared. However, I find myself reluctant to ...” 

“Leave?” Erwin supplied. He knew all too well the dangerous implications of their current conversation. He received a barely perceptible nod from Mike for confirmation. 

“You and I tread dangerous territory now. Should it ever be discovered that either of us harbor any unnecessary involvement, we would be terminated.” Shrugging off Mike's warning, Erwin let his gaze drift from the confines of the room through the opened door where two more reapers were lingering. 

They'd both begun to exit Levi's room to observe the harvest of yet another soul when Erwin stopped in the doorway. A sense of foreboding had come crashing down and his eyes widened. Mike had stopped a few inches shy of running into the immobile reaper when the cause for unease was made known. Erwin spun sharply on his heels to find that Levi had collapsed flat on the bed, gasping for air. The EKG had yet to register the change in rhythm for a faulty heart, but Erwin refused to wait that long. 

“Don't do it,” Mike cautioned, though his warning fell on deaf ears. 

Without thought for the accumulation of potential consequences, Erwin found himself shifting his form enough to become corporeal. He stood beside Levi's bed, thumb pressing the call button. Just then, his gaze lifted to the patient's face – who met his stare. 

“It's you,” Levi whispered, while Erwin was left very much confounded. 

Before he could dram up any sort of intelligent response, the chime of an EKG flatlining filled the tense room, rendering Levi unresponsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 
> 
> Wanted to let you guys know I'll be posting more information about updates and other things to come on my tumblr blog @scattereddesperations. I'm going to try and get on a schedule of updating as frequently as possible so that you guys aren't left waiting so long. <3 -xo


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hanji, a bad ass who fights for her patients. She's on the cusp of something new, even a little daring. Despite all that Levi's already lost - he unknowingly has two people in his corner. At least they share the same end goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a bit of free time for a few days, I've decided to go ahead and update today. You guys get a break this time - no awful cliffhangers! <3

Courtesy of a rather beneficial ability, both Erwin and Mike were able to enter the operating theater undetected. They watched, with a surprising amount of dejection as Levi's chest cavity was opened and a team of doctors attempted to breathe life into a miracle. It would damn sure take one at this point. Both reapers assumed a stoic expression as others joined, lining the walls of the room precariously. Most lingered to satiate their own curiosity, wanting to bear witness to the enigma of the soul that refused to let go. 

Erwin clung with trepidation to a fickle thing called faith. While others might hope to see threads severed as he once did, things had changed. Erwin had changed, rather. Only Mike was aware, and both knew it would be best if things remained that way. Thus, neither spoke. Their silence was broken by other onlookers, however – much to Erwin's displeasure. He grew irate at their anticipation, wondering how fellow kin lacked the inability to sympathize with the less fortunate. 

“I get your next ten souls if he kicks it.” 

Gritting his teeth, Erwin struggled to ignore the remark shared between two younger reapers. Objectively, he knew their exuberance would bode well for the long span of time that would stretch until they retired. Most only hung around for a few hundred years or so before turning over. In that moment, most reapers were reborn as human souls, with no prior recollection to their past occupancy. Occasionally, one particularly strong willed brethren would retain the knowledge – and only they possessed the ability to see reapers. 

Dr. Hanji was such. She now stood above Levi's unconscious body, hands busy in a flurry of movement to try and repair further damage to the boy's heart. “I'm not letting him go yet,” she declared. While most of Erwin's companions would simply brush the comment off as sheer determination to save a patient, both Erwin and Mike knew better. Hanji was addressing every single reaper that filled her operating room. He relaxed in increments as a result, confident in the doctor's ability to defy death. After all, she'd been helping Levi all this time. 

“Bovi.” Voice ringing loud and clear, Erwin almost smiled as the doctor's order was immediately tended. He might've stepped closer to gain better vision and refrained only from the knowledge that Hanji would be excruciatingly aware of his presence. Unwilling to jar her concentration, both he and Mike remained at the farthest point from the operating table. 

“Damnit – I can't get a clear view. Hang another bag of O Neg. Someone adjust the lights for me.” Despite the outward indication that things were going wrong, Levi somehow still managed to retain a steady pulse, however slow it might be. Erwin shifted anxiously and was promptly treated to an elbow in his side. He might've winced, except Mike's low voice commanded absolute attention. 

“You've gotta stop. I'll push you out of this room if I have to.” Feeling slightly defeated, Erwin forced himself to stand motionless beside his companion. Reapers of a higher level possessed the ability to diminish one's presence – perks of attaining an elevated rank. It helped when instances of disorder arose, for normally one Commander was stationed in every city. Mike had attained the title after breaching the ten century mark. While it was unheard of for two Commanders to linger in a city, it wasn't entirely implausible either. 

Courtesy of the clock on the wall, Erwin was intimately aware of how much time had passed. With a heavy exhale, he looked on, pleased to discover that all of Levi's threads remained presently intact. 

“Alright. 4.0 vicryl. We're done here boys.” Once more, Erwin noted the double edged meaning laced within Hanji's words. He breathed a little easier as various reapers started to simultaneously disappear. “The rest of you can scrub out. I'll only be a little longer. Someone get started on the paperwork - and find out some damn information about the transplant!” Now that only Erwin and Mike remained, he chuckled quietly. It seemed the reprieve might last longer yet. What he hadn't been aware of, however, was that Hanji was searching for another heart. 

“You think she'll find one in time?” Mike mused aloud. 

“I don't know.” Prior to his previous knowledge, Erwin had been led to believe that Levi wasn't a viable candidate to be a recipient. He wasn't fully aware of the semantics of it just yet, only that the Ackermans had been denied upon previous requests. 

“Think you, that maybe his luck has finally changed?” Erwin glanced over at Mike, who merely continued to watch the doctor. He wasn't the type to placate, after all. 

Soon enough, Hanji had finished up and looked quite satisfied with her work. “Times have changed, boys. Thank the stars for medical advancement.” 

Erwin smiled as he watched Levi's chest rise and fall with even respirations. Peace trickled within his frame, like the sweet misting of rain he'd experienced so few times. 

“Erwin,” Mike snapped sharply. He averted his gaze to find Hanji staring at both of them. They froze under the heavy weight of scrutiny, unsure of how to respond – for neither were familiar with handling a human who could see them, nor one that bothered to be so direct in their approach. 

They both disappeared in quick succession, though they were followed with a promise that Erwin would keep rather close. 

“Give up waiting.” 

He so badly wanted to. 

Levi awoke with a startled breath. His chest felt unusually heavy, and a respirator irritated the dry passages of his nose. He pressed the call button once and was soon met with the pleasant chime of a nurse's voice. “Hello?” Unable to properly form words, Levi could only tap the receiver with mild irritation. He heard a chuckle, followed by a bit of assurance. “Dr. Hanji will be right in to speak with you.” 

As promised, the woman he'd come to regard as family soon drifted into the room. Her face was illuminated with a bright smile, something that contrasted with the usual visits. 

“I have good news, Levi,” she beamed, perching on the edge of his bed. Levi tried to sit up and winced before glancing down at his chest. 

“Ah, but I suppose the bad news first. You suffered another episode, I'm afraid. The walls of your heart are growing terribly weak and unable to handle stress. Did something happen, earlier?” 

Opening his mouth to speak, Levi soon paused as he pondered the events leading up to the incident. “I don't know,” he croaked dryly. His throat hurt and protested speech, but he continued anyways. “I just remember seeing two men leaving my room.” He was loathe to admit the fear he experienced in that moment. One of the two men had spun around, granting Levi full view of his visage. Familiarity crashed into him, but he didn't understand why. The only recollection Levi had to suffice happened to be a bit strange. Too strange. 

He'd seen the man in his dreams. More times than Levi dared to admit, for fear of treading on the unwavering grounds of possible insanity. Surely, it wasn't possible? He didn't believe in chance, or fate – or anything for that matter. At the end of every day, the only thing Levi held in high regard for his survival was sheer determination. Physically, he was very weak, denied at a young age to participate in strenuous activity due to the nature of his condition. That didn't mean he couldn't strive for more in other areas of his life. 

“Two men?” Hanji asked, unusually quiet. “What did they look like?”

“Both were blonde. The one that got closest to me had blue eyes. I didn't notice much about the other.” 

Hanji stiffened, but asked for no further elaboration. She'd heard enough. 

“Oh! The good news!” She finally remembered and promptly used it as a tactile subject change. “I was able to get you on the donor list yesterday! Now, you're not at the very top, even after I spoke with UNOS directly. But still, fourth isn't bad either.” 

Levi's eyes widened considerably as he struggled to process the news. “I thought .. I wasn't an ideal candidate?” 

“Times have changed!” What Hanji failed to mention was that she might've fabricated a few things on her most recent report. Nothing too drastic, and hopefully undetectable – but it had been just enough to secure Levi a position on the waiting list. That possessed both merit and misfortune. Now it became a waiting game for some unlucky soul to meet an untimely death. 

Still a bit shocked, Levi opted for silence. He'd studied his own condition relentlessly, and very few ever became lucky enough to be considered for transplant. His speculation was soon chased away as Hanji stood and adjusted his morphine drip. “I know it's a lot to take in,” she said softly. “Rest for a while and I'll come back to check on you in a few hours.” 

Eased by the steady flow of pain medication, Levi was soon coaxed into a dreamless sleep, though he went with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. 

Erwin paced in Hanji's office, restless as he awaited the doctor's arrival. “We shouldn't be here. If anyone discovers -” Mike's voice drifted, snapping the thick fog of silence that had settled within the room. 

“No one is going to find out.” He retorted. 

“At least stand still. You're going to wear through the carpet.” 

Conceding, Erwin finally leaned against the side of a chair. Just then, the door opened and Hanji entered, looking tired. She stopped immediately as she caught sight of the pair and hesitated for several seconds before closing the door. Erwin suddenly found himself pondering Mike's words. He began to second guess his decision, but before either of them could disappear, Hanji chose to speak. 

“He saw you. Both of you.” 

Eyes widening slightly, Erwin parted his lips and was promptly cut off. 

“Ah! Now, I don't know what your issue is with my patient. I've tried ignoring it for as long as I could. One of you is almost always in the room with him and frankly, it's beginning to irritate me.” Hanji crossed over to her desk where she slowly sat down and offered a heavy exhale. Erwin was acutely aware of the dark circles poorly hidden beneath her eyes – and wandered what secrets she harbored. 

Dare he ask? Would she even hear them?

“I was assigned to Levi when he was twelve,” he began. 

Hanji didn't react, which confirmed quiet suspicions that she'd been aware of his presence since the beginning. That alone was a rather startling revelation, since she'd hidden it so well. Erwin couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

“He only has so much time lef-” 

“No. That is about to change,” Hanji said adamantly, leaning forward in her chair. Erwin's brows lifted slightly, though he nodded in indication for her to continue. “We get lucky, here in this hospital. I don't know what it is, but that's simply how things are. I believe that Levi is very fortunate, and has had so many odds staggered against him. Yet somehow, I managed to keep him all this time. So give up, because I'm not about to let him go.” 

Erwin could only smile in response to that, at first. Several tense seconds passed before he'd gathered his thoughts and gained enough sense to speak. “I do not want you to let him go,” he finally admitted. Mike scowled at him from across the room, but Erwin was confident that they were alone and could speak freely. “It has been … a very long time since I stumbled across a soul I didn't wish to reap. In truth, Levi is only the second.”

Adjusting her glasses, Hanji propped her elbows on the desk afterwards and made a smooth gesture with her hand for him to continue. 

“I cannot speak too much of this. I would lose -” Erwin cleared his throat and started over. “Do not let him go, Dr. Hanji. Under any circumstances. I do not care what methods you choose to implore, nor do I wish to hear of them. But you need to know; Levi is running out of time. I'm not sure how much of our ability you retain, but his threads are few and thin.” 

Mike tensed then and Erwin gave him a questionable stare. “Something has come up,” he announced, and soon disappeared, leaving only thin wisps of black tendrils in his wake. He momentarily pondered the implications, but chose to continue things as they were. 

“I simply do not wish to leave him alone.” Not for any substantial amount of time, anyway. He'd already been gone longer than he felt comfortable. 

“He sees you. I don't know how, because I don't feel that kinship with him.” Hanji's curiosity reigned as she desired to inquire. 

“It seems to coincide with the times when multiple strands are severed. He fancies them as dreams, though. I do not think he's aware of what I am, though, nor what my presence signifies.” Erwin's shoulders lowered in the slightest. Unbeknownst to Levi, he was courting death in an intricate dance that spanned the length of eons. He wished that circumstances could be different, more so now than ever. Already, Erwin had tread across multiple lines, committing atrocities abhorred by all reapers. 

Yet, he found himself helpless to stop. 

“You've been watching him all this time. Just how far have you fallen from your title?” 

“In his regard, I've hit rock bottom.” In truth, there wasn't a commandment Erwin wouldn't shatter if it meant Levi's survival. 

“What's in this for you? That's what I don't understand and I can't help but draw blanks when I try to figure it out.” Erwin offered a smile layered with so many conflicting emotions. He'd often pondered that very thing, unsure of why he'd dared to come as far as he did. “If by some chance, I do lose him, so do you. And yet, if I manage to save him through a heart transplant, you would still continue to draw a blank. That's … cruelty.” 

Erwin gave a final nod before he began to fade away. The last thing he saw was Hanji shaking her head, wearing a baffled, but intrigued expression. Perhaps if he possessed her inquisitive nature, he might've already found a few answers himself. Yet, Erwin simply didn't view things the way anyone else did. The pain he felt was inconsequential. If by some miracle, Levi did manage to pull through, Erwin would still lose; He knew that. So why? 

The visual he was soon granted gave him the only answer he needed as he materialized beside Levi's bed. “Happy Birthday, Levi,” he said with reverence as the reaper assumed a tangible form once more, despite the risks it carried. Large fingers brushed a few onyx strands aside with care and he cherished the contact, however small it might be. 

“You made it another year.” 

Mike's voice gently broke through and Erwin pulled back, shifting into his original form with reluctance. 

“He's well?” 

“I think so.” Conflicting emotions of joy and despair welled as they both disappeared at once, off to do other jobs. 

Hanji stood in the doorway, confused by what she'd just witnessed. She'd hastened in Levi's direction as soon as the reaper disappeared with an inkling of where he might go. Intuition had proved useful – incredibly so, given that she'd seen one reaper shatter nearly every commandment they followed. All in rapid succession. Erwin's entire existence would be terminated if such an interest were ever discovered. Did he really believe Levi to be worth the risk? Judging by the sleeping smile that lingered on her patient's face, Hanji could see why. In fact, Hanji couldn't remember the last time Levi had smiled. Far be it from her to intervene with a patient's happiness – and certainly not Levi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how things go for the rest of my day, it's possible that I might end up updating again before the night is through. I promise that I'll eventually get on a regular schedule for updating - but I'd like to aim for every two or three days. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think in the comments! -xo


	3. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are starting to look up for Levi, something terrible happens. How far is Erwin willing to go for the human who's captivated his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa - so, I had a lot of mixed feelings while writing this chapter. It's a bit on the shorter end as opposed to the last one, but it's really meant to give insight to Erwin, more than anything.

Erwin sat on a bench beside Mike, just outside the hospital. The pair had split a few hours prior to accomplish other tasks and soon found themselves meeting together once again before making their usual detour to see Levi. They'd sat in silence for a time, each reflecting on their own missions with quiet repose. Mike had been the first to speak, jarring Erwin from an inner reverie. 

“Nanaba is doing well. I daresay she's no longer an assignment any more.” 

Envy trickled through Erwin for a moment and he soon cursed himself for it. Even if such things were private, the reaper doubted he reserved the right to feel that way towards an old companion. After all, Mike wasn't to blame for Levi's current predicament. 

“You still continue to visit her?” 

“You sound surprised. We've both strayed from our paths, Erwin – harboring secrets from the King as well as our kin. It seems … we are too far gone to turn back now.” 

Leaning back slowly, Erwin sighed. “How does this happen?” He asked with unmuted curiosity. “Centuries, we've walked this earth. Never once giving second thought to the souls we harvest or their stories. The very thing that makes each of them unique – we simply look the other way to avoid possible attachment.” It wasn't moreover that it had happened. Erwin wanted to know when. When had the lines become so blurred, to the point that boundaries seemed irrelevant? 

“It's all in the details, Erwin. They are irrelevant now anyways. We are here now and the question should be, how do we handle things?” 

“There is no way to handle things. Either their time comes and we collect them, or it doesn't and we move on to new assignments.” Erwin swallowed, throat feeling constricted as he once more found himself suffering feeling conflictual. “If we chose to break away, they'd send hoards of hunters after us.” 

Mike stiffened immediately. “The Titans? I understand that our transgressions would be atrocious but isn't that taking things a bit too far?” Erwin could only shrug in response as a sense of unease threatened to overwhelm him. Titans were towering beasts employed by the King – a race of their own and faithful only to those they could glean benefit from. The King used their presence as a method of enforcing order – ensuring that no reapers breached their commandments. There were very few instances where had the Titans ever been called into action, but despair ensued the few times they had. 

While indiscernible, each time the Titans made their appearance, calamity followed. Their first appearance brought about a plague which affected the humans and severely decimated their population. Erwin had been in existence at that time and watched from afar, appalled by the King's decree; His willingness to resort to such beasts. Nile, a rogue reaper had been scouring the earth, taking souls before their due time. While that act in itself was deserving of capital punishment, Erwin couldn't fathom the King's reasoning to resort to the Titans. Despite all the collective efforts of the King and help of participating reapers, Nile had managed to evade punishment and subsequently disappeared. 

Since then, reapers were loathe to step out of line. 

“Such is the way of things,” Erwin lamented. “We cannot be any more involved than we are now in their lives.” 

“Titans?” Both reapers stiffened before turning their heads to spot Hanji a few short paces away - it appeared that she'd been listening to their conversation, though Erwin wasn't aware of how much she'd heard. Behind a pair of offset glasses, the doctor's eyes were wide. With fear or excitement, Erwin couldn't tell. 

Unwilling to risk being seen conversing with a human, both reapers simultaneously disappeared. Their designated location happened to be identical, with both reapers appearing in Levi's room. The patient was promptly sleeping, yet as soon as Erwin materialized, Levi's expression changed. The corner's of his lips curled up in the slightest, teasing with the hint of a smile. Erwin relaxed at the sight and tread closer to the boy while Mike assumed his usual position leaning against a wall. 

“When did it happen, Erwin?” He glanced back at Mike and the pair shared a look of understanding. 

“He'd just turned 27. Probably a week or so after. Levi had just completed his online degree and had been running a blog since Hanji said he needed to avoid strenuous occupations. Despite all of his circumstances, he was quite successful at it. One night, something went wrong while I was away. I returned instantly to find him in the bathroom.” Erwin's shoulders dropped and he averted his gaze to stare at the ground. “It was the first time I realized just how strong Levi was. Perhaps he lacks strength in physical capabilities – but he makes up for it in other areas. He fought the temptation to give up, acting as if his only option were to move forward.” 

Mike shifted then, coming to stand beside the bed as well. A first. 

“It was probably the closest Levi had ever come to that. I couldn't intervene, so I was forced to watch him make a decision. Sure enough, the damned human left me reeling as he firmed his resolve while I was left processing the multitude of it all.” Clenching his jaw at the memory, Erwin struggled to regain control over his own emotions before continuing. “He is so tragically human, regal in his own way. It made me want to make things better for him, contrary of my inability to do so. Somewhere along the way after that, I realized that I'd fallen.”

The sound of a throat clearing echoed from behind, drawing attention from both Mike and Erwin who quickly turned around. They stared into the accusatory eyes of Nile, the elusive reaper who was infamous for his selfish hunger of new souls. Erwin immediately took a step away from Levi's bed, heart thumping heavily in his chest as he tried to discern Nile's expression. Mike had also put a bit of distance between himself and the human, tinkering on the thought of shifting away from the unfolding situation. However, he would not leave Erwin alone. 

“You've fallen for a human? Here I thought I fucked up. Perhaps this will be my ticket to redemption?” While Nile did, in fact commit a capital offense, Erwin had taken thing one step further. Leave it to him to never do anything by halves. 

“You do know that this violates nearly … everything it means to be a reaper? This soul was due to be harvested eighteen years ago. Have you had a hand in his extended lifespan?” There was irony in Nile's statement. Humans had an expression for it and Erwin found himself thinking, 'pot, meet kettle' - Both reapers now stood in violation of their laws. The only difference was, Nile seemed to revel in terminating souls too quickly, whereas Erwin tried to prolong them without being invasive. 

Immediately, Erwin shook his head. “No, I've had nothing to do with Levi's longevity.” He'd opted to keep his answer short, save for risking to reveal more than he already had. Mike chimed in seconds later, affirming Erwin's statement – though it was unknown if it would carry any weight, since it was already known that the two reapers were close companions. 

“I'll report this to the King. It's possible that my transgressions would be forgiven and I could be reinstated as on official reaper.” With such a simple intonation, Nile managed to set both Erwin and Mike completely on edge. While there remained to be no concrete evidence to their betrayal, Nile carried a considerable amount of weight; Even before he'd fallen, Nile had been quite respectable, highly regarded, even. That said, the reaper promptly disappeared, leaving Erwin and Mike alone with Levi. 

“What … have I done?” Erwin asked, voice thick as he struggled to speak. It was unknown as to what would happen now, but both reapers had a good idea. 

“They'll take him,” Mike voiced, breathing life into the one scenario Erwin hadn't been willing to entertain yet. “Levi would be questioned before having his memory wiped.” Even Mike was tense under the harsh reality of what that implied. “After that, he'll will be terminated.” 

Hands clenched into fists, Erwin shifted into an intangible form. They needed to find Hanji – and fast. If Levi were to fall into the hands of the King, he wouldn't last a night. 

Hanji sat in her office, thumbing through a myriad of paperwork and waiting on a call from UNOS. Oblivious to the imminent danger her most favored patient was now in, she continued sorting through heavy stacks until an ominous sense settled within her chest. Just as she adjusted her glasses to sit higher on the bridge of her nose, the air in the room thickened. Two reapers appeared and she promptly awarded them with a grin. Perhaps now she could further question them on the subject they'd touched earlier; Titans. 

Upon registering the expression on both of their faces, Hanji realized something was wrong. Immediately, she checked her pager, breathing a heavy sigh of relief to find that there were no new notifications regarding Levi's condition. “What happened?” She asked. 

Both Erwin and Mike simply stood their for several tense seconds, neither quite knowing where to begin. When Erwin did finally speak, Hanji's eyes widened. 

“You were both seen and heard, expressing affections for Levi?” She finally inquired after Erwin had explained what had happened. “Do you realize what you've done? I've put my credibility on the line as a doctor for Levi, risking my license,” she hissed. Erwin had no means of consolation to offer, simply remaining silent as the doctor continued on. “Nearly my entire career – I've worked with Levi. Do you realize just how much time that is? Even as reapers, surely you can appreciate that?” 

A few more tense seconds passed before Erwin finally spoke. “We – no, I,” he corrected. “I'm going to take Levi. I don't know where yet, and I'll contact you as soon as I've settled on a designated location."

Mike stared at Erwin incredulously. Even for that statement alone, he knew Erwin would be sentenced to a most gruesome fate. Yet he watched as the reaper stood, unshaken in his resolve to do what ever was needed to ensure the safety of the human. 

“You can't,” Hanji countered. “I finally got him on the transplant list. What happens if we get the heart in two week's time and Levi isn't here?” 

“You'll go to wherever I am. There is no other option, Hanji. Even now, I should already be gone. Each second that passes gives the King another moment to act. If we stay, it won't matter if a heart becomes available or not; Levi won't be here to receive it.” 

Hanji stood then, her face pale. “It's that serious?” Erwin could only nod in response before tensing to shift to Levi's room. He'd omitted just which reaper had witnessed his transgressions. There was no need, since he doubted Hanji would know Nile regardless.

“I won't let them have him, Hanji. I can't.” 

“He doesn't even know you, Erwin!” 

“He's about to,” he countered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I'm sorry it took a few days to get this one out. My family got back after being gone for a few weeks so I spent some time visiting with them. Alas - they're leaving again so I'll be getting back into a more scheduled timeframe of when I can write, as opposed to the odd hours as of recently. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it ;-; <3


	4. Abaddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan has been set in motion - and it just might work. What better place to hide, than the mouth of the lion's den?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me take you on a magic carpet ride >>' 
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY! I didn't anticipate where this would go when I sat down and began writing. Having said that, I'm quite pleased with the general direction - and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. <3

“I'll be back soon.” Mike promised just as Erwin appeared in Levi's room. 

“Going to see her?” 

“Yes. I'm … worried.” 

Erwin could only nod and immediately after, Mike disappeared. 

Nanaba was sat looking every bit as comfortable as she ever had in her little reading nook clutching a new book she'd found only days ago. He smiled at the sight before shifting into a tangible form. Almost instantly, he was rewarded with the sight of her smile and eyes that illuminated bright enough to rival a dying star. 

“Hey,” she crooned, quickly unwrapping herself from a sea of blankets and trading them for the comfort of Mike's embrace. She soon found herself encased within the confines of two strong arms and a scent that reminded her of the closest thing she'd ever found to home. At least, that's what he meant to her. “I thought I wasn't supposed to see you for a while. Is everything okay?” 

Mike lifted the smaller female into his arms and dropped down onto her plush sofa, holding her close. “No. Erwin has been discovered. He's about to leave with Levi and … I need to go with him.” Nanaba's expression fell in the slightest and he immediately regretted his words, however much they needed to be said. “You know I'll always come back, right?” One large thumb swept across her high cheekbones, chasing away the single tear that managed to escape. 

“I don't understand. You managed just fine with me.” He hated the way her voice seemed to crack with every word spoken but could do nothing to change the circumstances. 

“You and I have never been in a position similar to theirs. We have the luxury of privacy in your home, where other reapers need not go. Levi is not so fortunate, since he all but lives in the hospital.” 

It took several moments, but Nanaba seemed to come to terms with the news. Mike breathed a heavy sigh of relief but made no move to leave his partner. “You know I would come if something were to go wrong. No matter the distance, it would take but a moment for me to reach you.” That was the best that Mike could offer in terms of reassurance – and it would have to be enough for the time being. “Erwin depends on me to help him, just as he did for me with you. But this isn't even about debts, Nanaba. Erwin needs Levi. So it's imperative that the King not get him.” 

“I understand,” she admitted. That didn't mean that she had to like it, either way. “What happens if your involvement is discovered? What if they find out about me?” 

“Nothing will happen to you,” he promised. One digit curled under Nanaba's chin so that he could tilt her head back. She offered no resistance, and soon Mike's lips were upon hers. The kiss was tentative, though it held all of the emotions of two lovers potentially saying goodbye for the last time. 

Erwin's chest felt tense with remorse. As he changed form beside Levi's bed, he found himself questioning his actions – what had lead to him making such decisions. The inner turmoil of his thoughts did little to offer assurance as he pondered their next course of action. In all honesty, he didn't know where to go. There wasn't a place on earth that reapers couldn't reach, let alone the king. In truth, Erwin was stumped. Out of sheer desperation, he did manage to come up with a demented solution – yet it would be the most dangerous thing he'd ever attempted. 

“Levi.” The name rolled from the tip of his tongue, lilted by his brogue. The patient responded, slowly at first. Thick lashes parted to reveal grey irises, which constricted as they registered Erwin's face. “Easy,” he encouraged once the male began to shift quickly amidst the thin sheets of the hospital bed. “I need you to trust me. I know that's an odd thing to ask, since you've never met me properly before now, but please. I need to leave, and your company is mandatory.” 

Almost immediately, Erwin could see the switch in Levi's eyes as he began assessing the situation. While a man of few words and even lesser actions due to his detriment, Levi was a clever individual. To add a bit more assurance to his words, Hanji had appeared at the end of Levi's bed with furrowed brows and tight lips. She only nodded once, but it was enough that Erwin knew it would sway Levi's decision. “Where did you decide to take him?” She inquired hesitantly. 

“Abaddon.” 

Hanji gasped and her eyes went wide. “Are you sure that's your best option?” 

“It'll put him in limbo for a time and give me a chance to think.” 

“Limbo?” Levi finally spoke and curiosity shone within intelligent eyes. 

“It's … difficult to explain. It will essentially halt any further progression of your illness. You can liken it to a place where time simply ceases to exist and everything hovers in a suspended state. I won't need to worry about your condition and it allows me to decide on my next move.” 

“I don't understand, exactly. Why is any of this necessary? Who is this man?” The last two inquiries had been directed at Hanji, and thusly Erwin decided to hold his tongue. 

At first, the doctor was reluctant to respond. There was no surefire way to explain the multitude of things necessary and certainly not when one considered their lack of remaining time. “It's sudden, Levi. But Erwin has been with you for quite some time now. Nothing will happen to you under his care.” His chest welled at the confidence that echoed within Hanji's voice. 

But still, Erwin found himself shifting at her last comment. There was no need to make such promises. It didn't matter how badly he wanted to honor them – he wasn't fond of false hope and they were currently running on empty as things stood. It was worsened by the fact that he had to resort to such measures, all of which were certainly last ditch attempts to save the only human who'd ever mattered to him in his inordinate life. 

Mike appeared, then – apparently having lingered just long enough to catch the gist of the conversation. “You're playing a dangerous game, Erwin. We would be hiding right under the King's nose, so to speak.” 

“We have no other choice.” Erwin's tone had escalated in the slightest, frustration mounting as he frantically searched for other options. After finding none that would suffice, his shoulders and resolve stiffened. “Check lower Abaddon where the population is sparse.” Mike nodded and tensed out. Only a few seconds passed before he reappeared again, thankfully bearing questionably acceptable news. 

“It's as clear as it'll ever be. The southwest side – sconces aren't even lit.”

Levi, who'd fallen silent up until that moment finally decided to chime in again. “Where exactly is Abaddon?” Erwin was loathe to respond, and neither did Mike. Hanji simply looked uncomfortable and bristled at the question. Unwilling to be overly forthcoming, Erwin decided to answer evasively. 

“It's … a distant place from there that can only be reached by specific means of travel.” 

“Means of travel?” Levi echoed, confusion evident in his voice. “Never mind that – I haven't even agreed to any of this!” Erwin could only offer a halfhearted grunt in response before carefully placing one hand on Levi's thigh. A sense of familiarity flickered within the patient's eyes and he latched onto that, using it to his benefit. 

“Some part of you knows me, Levi. Please understand that I would never put you in a situation that I didn't think you would not be able to handle. This place that I'm taking you to – while dangerous, I believe it's our best option to keep you away from the King.” 

“And who is the King?” 

“Levi, please. Just trust me.” 

The raven haired counterpart seemed to enter deep thought, peering down at hands folded across his lap. Hanji took that time to speak up, further sealing the deal. “I'll fabricate a bit of paperwork. It'll be a bit difficult since the staff will speculate on his discharge – but I carry enough weight here that it shouldn't be questioned.” 

With a decision having been apparently reached, per the curt nod given by Levi, Erwin relaxed in the slightest. “Alright. We'll be off then.” He glanced over at Mike who gave him a level stare. It was over soon enough and Erwin quickly understood where he'd been. Guilt weighed heavily, but it was soon squandered by Mike. “Don't. I'm acting of my own volition. Nanaba knows this and has accepted it. You've made this decision. Now it's time to act.” 

Accepting Mike's decision to help, Erwin could do nothing else except get ready to shift to Abaddon. 

“He's been on a morphine drip. It should stay in his system once you reach Abaddon, but if not, either of you know where to find me.” The doctor had begun removing various wires and drips, applying bandages where needed and checking Levi's incision site one final time before nodding her head. “He's good to go.” 

“Come, Levi.” Erwin encouraged, carefully lifting the smaller male into his arms. They shared a quiet pause, where Erwin savored his first true physical contact with Levi. Grey irises met his, a myriad of emotions lingering within bottomless depths. “Close your eyes. This will feel strange, but it shouldn't hurt.” 

Levi complied with the order given and Erwin began to tense. Particles and atoms separated, drifting apart and fading from tangible existence and Levi found himself suffering from a bubble of panic. It felt /wrong/. One moment he existed and the next, he didn't. Yet he remained consciously aware of his form, which now somehow seemed transient, crossing boundaries and time until they entered a dark space. Somehow, Erwin's voice drifted and stretched, seeming to assume a physical body as they passed through dimensions. 

“Mine,” he'd heard – before welcoming unconsciousness like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. I really do enjoy delving into fantasy AU's - since that's what I do best in all of my roleplays with friends. I am used to writing a bit of darker content and . . >>' that might be coming up shortly. FEAR NOT. It won't be absolutely tragic - but perhaps I should hang a caution sign that says, "Despair Ahead"? As per the usual, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. <3


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of transitioning to another realm, Levi gets to meet someone he's longed to see for several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key hints at voyeurism - but otherwise nothing I should warn you guys about? Except the usual; Possible feels ahead. ;-;

“Mom?” 

Somewhere in the cloying darkness, Levi could hear a familiar voice. It rang with a warmth he'd once known so personally, and echoed into the very depths of his bones. That rich lilt, humming so sweetly that it could bring tears to his eyes without intentionally vibrating to a melancholic tune; He /heard/ it. His mother was definitely nearby. 

Sitting up was taxing. Breathing felt wrong, but Levi somehow managed. He forced his eyes open, shocked by the vision that greeted him. There, in all her glory, his mother stood. No - hovered? He couldn't tell, and soon decided it didn't matter as crystals of remorse trickled down her pale cheeks. “Mother?” He called out again and was rewarded with the slightest hint of a smile in lieu of her tears.

Her mouth moved, but there was no sound. Instead, Levi felt her words, as if they drifted through his skin and echoed somewhere within his soul. Almost like a caress, yet bearing no tangible sensation. 

'I miss you, dear child.' 

Without realizing it, Levi extended his arm forward. His hand passed through her shoulder and darkened brows furrowed with confusion as a result. 

'You cannot,' she mused with a sad expression and a soft shake of her head. Her form seemed to ripple with the small motion and Levi could detect the faintest aura lining her figure. Black wisps seemed to emit from every surface of her body, moving as if the smoke were a sentient being itself. His confusion deepened further, but he wasted no words on something deemed unimportant. 

“Why are you here?” 

'I do not know.'

“Where is Father?”

He was greeted with the same answer as before, as well as escalating frustration. Her very existence seemed to flicker, almost as if it took conscious effort to remain. This both perplexed and worried Levi, as he pondered the duration of time they could have left. There were so many things he wanted to ask and none seemed appropriate for the heavy weight of the moment. He settled on one after a pregnant silence – hoping it would be worth any time it could cost them. 

“Are you happy?” 

Levi watched as his mother remained still, neither speaking or giving any other external clues for a response. Instead, she deviated and offered an entirely different answer. 

'Nile is coming.' 

With that, Levi could only watch as his mother began to fade – a tortured expression befalling her once illuminated features. 

“He's dreaming?” Mike asked as they settled on a particular location. The buildings, while similar to those on Levi's plane were still vastly different. The materials used for construction were fickle, almost /alive/. Everything was. Even without light from the sconces, a odd fluorescence blossomed from nearly every surface. It was enough to break the suffocating darkness and provide a small amount of visualization – enough that the two reapers could plainly see the look of desperation on Levi's face. 

“It seems. Nobody knows what happens when humans are brought here. It's possible he could slumber for the entire duration. But it buys us time needed to figure out how the hell we get out of this situation.” Erwin paced in the small room, and every motion seemed to disturb small particles of light that hovered carelessly within the air. He spun around sharply and stared down at Levi's relatively motionless frame. Gaze narrowing on the soft motion of Levi's chest, Erwin found a small shred of peace. 

Clinging to that notion, Erwin knelt beside Levi's form and exhaled heavily. Mike tensed beside him as the air in the room seemed to shift on it's own. They were moving again. 

“How often will it relocate?”

“I don't know,” Erwin replied hesitantly. “But each jump will help. If they don't use the Hounds, we won't be found.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mike quirked a brow and gestured to Levi – who was now exuding a bright luminescence. It wouldn't even mattered if they covered him. It would be visible if they ever left the confines of the room. 

Before either reaper could move again, Levi's eyelids parted. Erwin sat motionless, stunned and even a little curious as to how Levi would respond to waking in their own realm. Confusion was evident on his face and Erwin carefully parted his lips to speak, but he was soon cut off. 

“Who is Nile?” Levi asked, panic beginning to shine in his darkened gaze. 

'Uh?' Erwin looked to Mike, who could only shrug. 

“How do you know that name?” Mike asked, moving to stand within Levi's line of sight. 

“My mother. She spoke his name and seemed spooked as she did so.” 

The reapers exchanged glances once more, both unwilling to voice their inner musings and neither really having the choice not to. They owed Levi answers. But both Mike and Erwin had questions of their own. 

“Why does he-” Mike hedged. 

“I don't know.” Erwin stood abruptly, large fingers rubbing at his temples as he contemplated the implications. “Unless . . he knows more than we've thought. Did you -” Pausing, Erwin wasn't certain he should voice his worries aloud. Having no other option, he sighed and stared out the small opening in the wall that overlooked the foyer. 

“Did you notice anything strange, the day of the accident?” 

Mike glanced down at Levi and pursed his lips tightly for a moment. “There was a darkness – but I thought nothing of it. The boy seems fraught with misfortune.” 

“No . . there's a reason for it. There's a reason Levi's more unlucky than the rest of them, Mike.” He turned to gaze down at the human he'd fallen for, small pieces falling into place. “I was the one who reported Nile. It was my duty. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You think all of this is vengeance?” Mike appeared thoughtful and suddenly pushed away from the wall. “But surely even you would have noticed it – you watch him so closely!” 

“Not if I was away on other cases . . “

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Levi's voice erupted, irritation evident on his face. Erwin approached slowly and sat down beside him once more. He didn't know how much he could reveal, or even if Levi would believe any of it. 

Seeming to be aware of his uncertainty, Levi pressed. “Just tell me.” 

After an interminable amount of time had passed, Erwin leaned back and observed Levi, watching as emotions seemed to war for position on Levi's features. Confusion evidently won, though outlined by something he wasn't familiar with. “All this time . . “ the human began. Erwin tensed, unsure of where it would lead and fully expecting to be berated for not intervening sooner. “You've been watching me, all this time?” 

Offering only a curt nod in response, Levi appeared thoughtful. 

“Do you know,” Levi began slowly. “How many times I thought I saw you, and then cursed myself for imagining things, thinking that something else might be wrong with me? Why didn't you just-”

“I couldn't, Levi. It's imperative for you to know this.”

“Then why now?!” he shouted. 

“This is the closest I've ever come to losing you.” 

In that moment, silence reigned. Erwin awarded Levi the luxury of it, wanting to give him the space to process the multitude of it all. 

“I need to go,” Mike announced. “I've been away from her -” Erwin interrupted and simply waved halfheartedly, leaving Mike to promptly disappear. 

“Just how much of my life have you witnessed?” 

Erwin's shoulders dropped a fraction as he debated his response. “From the moment you were diagnosed terminal.” 

“Oh.” Levi seemed to retreat into silence once again, leaving Erwin conflicted on how to relieve the tension. They sat there, Erwin's gaze level with Levi's and finally he dared to offer a smile. 

“I've not . . . intruded on your personal life.” A small lie – meant to offer comfort. He had in fact, done otherwise. But during each instance, Erwin had promptly awarded Levi with the privacy deserved; However, Erwin carried those images with him on quiet nights when physical contact had been feverishly desired. Levi's body, laid on the bed and clad in nothing but beads of sweat as he'd stroked himself to release. Levi's expression as his teeth left indentations on his own lower lip while he thrashed amongst a sea of blankets, tossing and turning in a beautiful mess. Enticing moans and how the very sound of them seemed to cling to his skin as he'd quickly sifted away. 

Inwardly, Erwin cursed and chased the images from his mind. 

“I've only got one question, I suppose.” 

Erwin quirked a brow in response, and was left speechless as Levi dropped the vocal equivalent of a bomb. 

“Did you enjoy all the shows?” 

/Busted/. Still, Levi's laughter drifted up into the air as the human seemed to be amused by his discomfort. It was . . nice, to alleviate the tension; even if they did have more pressing matters at hand. Erwin would definitely need to speak with Mike privately in regards to Nile – but for now, he simply basked in Levi's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm TERRIBLY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. I hit the worst writer's block in history and initially sat on the idea of what I wanted to write and a whole lot of indecisiveness. I'm quite pleased with this one and despite the seriousness in the beginning, I wanted to end it on a more lighthearted note. 
> 
> I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be released, though I can say in confidence that it should be before the end of the week. Annnnd the usual; I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think in the comments! <3 - x


End file.
